I don't know anymore, and I don't want to know
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: When Jane wakes up being charged for attempted murder, but has no idea what happened, he fights to know what happened. Jisbon, rated T for language, violence.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Hi! So first, I want to say sorry to the people who follow my other stories 'Too much to cope' and 'It all starts with crutches' (read them!), I'm really busy with school! I don't have the time to finish them, next week is vacation and then I will at least continue them!**

**Then, this story: I wanted to do this story for a long time. I got the inspiration from a true story, but I don't want to tell _what_ story, because that would ruin all the fun. (fun for me, that would ruin all the fun for me. That's the fun that matters!) Sorry for that quote =). So, just enjoy this chapter, it's a little introduction.**

**Disclaimer: De Mentalist is niet van mij! Which means 'The Mentalist is not mine' in Dutch. Two languages, do you understand now? =)**

* * *

><p>"Hi Lisbon! I know you don't like it, but I'm going to sleep upstairs, and leave you and the team alone!" Jane sang, while making a few pirouettes in Lisbon's office. He ran away, just in time to avoid the stapler Lisbon threw to his head. He grinned. Why? Why did Lisbon had to make everything so damn funny?<p>

Walking through the halls, he felt that same thing he felt every time he saw her. That certain black haired lady cop made him feel all tingly inside, which was something he hadn't experienced for a really long time, since his family died. How much he loved that woman, he couldn't describe. No, really, he couldn't, it would give Hightower more than one reason to fire them. Or him alone. He knew he drove everyone on team Lisbon absolutely insane, even Hightower, even the coroner who they almost never talked to, or saw.

But even though he loved Lisbon with all he had, he couldn't show it. Or at least, he didn't saw a way of showing it.

He arrived at his attic, and closed the door behind him. He laid down on his improvised bed, and closed his eyes...

Jane awoke to the sound of knocking. He opened his eyes, groaning. It wasn't like he was tired or something, but he just didn't liked the way he was lid of his bed.

"Mister Jane, open the door, now!" An unfamiliar voice screamed from the other side of the door. Jane frowned. That was strange, almost nobody knew where this was, and if they knew, their name was either Lisbon or Hightower. This was the voice of a male. While Jane tried to figure out what was really going on, three armed men came running in, pushing Jane to the floor.

"Mister Jane, you're arrested for the attempted murder of Miss Teresa Lisbon. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used-"

Jane gasped. The attempted murder? Of Lisbon? He? He didn't had the time to be more confused, because right then, everything went black...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh! What did Jane do? Hehe, I will tell you in the next chapter, but first, you review... A lot... (evil tone) Or else... =)**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: SO! The next chapter! Excited? I'm not... I'm anxious about the next episode (5). Episode 4 was really FULL of Jisbon, I couldn't stop screaming! This whole season is FULL of Jisbon! It makes my young shipping heart jump to the moon and back!**

**But anyways, enjoy this chapter, sorry if I'm letting you guys down by not writing what you want... But it's _my_ story... So...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Mentalist, Jane and Lisbon would be married with 20 kids, alright? So no, obviously, I don't own The Mentalist.**

* * *

><p>"So, Mister Jane... Can you tell me what happened yesterday at 4 pm?" A Sac PD asked for the thousandth time, straightening the papers he held in front of him. He was obviously getting tired. Jane sighed. Some people were so easy to read...<p>

"How many times do I have to explain that I have _nothing_ to do with this? And where is Lisbon?" The officer rolled his eyes.

"Agent Lisbon is stable, Mister Jane." He said. "You should be more concerned about yourself, 'cause your facing five to ten years in prison."

"Well, if you're so sure about that, why don't _you_ tell me what happened?" Jane snapped.

"Okay... My suggestion is that Agent Lisbon said something wrong, something snapped within you and you grabbed the nearest scissor and stabbed her in her stomach." Jane almost wanted to snap at the agent again, but he knew he couldn't win this fight. But there was _no_ way he was going to admit he did something when he didn't.

"Well, that's all very well. No, can you bring me to my room now, I want to think. Again." Jane sighed. The officer nodded, and turned around to face the mirror behind him.

Jane paced through his cell, hopelessly trying to find an answer to what happened yesterday. He just couldn't remember. All information between getting to sleep in his attic and waking up by the knocking on his door. He was about to cry. This never happened to him, he always knew exactly what he had done, and though people always thought he was crazy and that he had lost his mind, but he was and had most certainly not. He just was a bit more strange than the other men. And that made him who he was.

"Patrick! You've got some visitors!" Someone knocked on the door from his cell. Jane sighed. He just assumed that the people who came to visit him were police officers, Sac PD's, or someone else who wanted to make him break so that he could confess.

The officer opened the door, and Jane was surprised to find Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho entering the room.

"Well, hello, my fellow team buddies!" Jane exclaimed with a smile. The trio rolled their eyes, and came standing beside each other.

"We wanted to visit you." Rigsby said, in the Rigsby way. Every time Rigsby wants to say something, it almost sounds like he doesn't want to say it all. After examining him, Jane figured Rigsby just tried to sound natural, but he didn't do a very good job. That poor Rigsby, when he needed it the most, he couldn't act. Such a shame...

"And we want to know what you know about the Boss." And that's Cho. Cho never _ever_ smiles, the moments he smiles are very rare, but Jane cherished the moments. Cho had a lovely smile, if Jane could say that and still be a straight guy. Cho was such a Casanova he figured out at one case. It was a case where Cho had to go undercover and he had to be a player and- Well, the most important thing was that Cho was good at showing what he felt, because even though Cho never smiled, he was very easy to read. Jane always knew what he thought.

"Jane?" Grace asked, with a strong concern in her voice. Why was Van Pelt always concerned. Jane almost never saw her happy these days. When he started with the CBI, Grace was a happy girl. Now, she became a real agent, just like the rest of the team.

"Jane, please tell us something." Grace pleaded.

"How's Lisbon?" Jane asked, without looking at them. He just stared at the wall. What a beautiful wall...

"She'll live." Cho said. Jane nodded.

"Okay, you can go now." The three looked at each other, with a confused expression.

"But Jane, we-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, want to save me and Lisbon, want to keep me out of prison. Very good stories, but I want you to go. Now." Jane said, jumped up off his bed and knocked on the door. The team exchanged looks, before leaving the room.

Jane broke down on his bed. How could this be happening?

"Jane? Jane!" Jane opened his eyes.

"Jane, wake up, I've got some news!" Grace whispered. Jane groaned.

"What is it?"

"We can get you out of here. Well, temporally, but still. What do you think?" Jane frowned.

"Yes, I know it sounds vague." Grace sighed, Jane nodded.

"Alright, let's do it then!" Jane said, and stood up. Grace rolled her eyes.

"Come with me."

"So... This "team" you're talking about... Can you tell something more about them?" Jane took a deep breath.

"Alright... We first have Kimball Cho. Cho is a smart man, but not really the person to talk to when you're sad. He will make it even more worse than it already is. Then there's Grace van Pelt. A smart, young woman, if I may say so. With her comes Wayne Rigsby. Everywhere Grace is, Rigsby is too. Those two are really in love, they just don't admit it again. And finally, there's Teresa Lisbon..." He sighed when he said her name. He missed her, even though it was just one day. He would always miss her when she wasn't around.

"What's with Miss Lisbon?" The officer asked, obviously interested in his story.

"Well... She's smart... Not really unattractive..." The officer nodded.

"You like her." The officer stated. Jane grinned, and shook his head.

"Well, between you and me... I love her." The officer smiled.

"So, why would you kill her?" His face went serious again. Jane sighed.

"I did NOT- Oh, never mind! You're not going to believe me, are you?" Jane asked, and the officer nodded. Jane sighed again.

"Agent Van Pelt said they could get me out of here, temporarily, until my trial. How is that possible?" The officer frowned, and searched through the files on the table.

"I don't see anything which can make it possible... I think your team just has a lot of false hope." Jane shook his head. He was sick of this.

"No, they have not. They are just optimistic, the only thing you want is to put me in prison for a lot of years, right?" The officer nodded.

"Well, dream bigger pal, not gonna happen. Now, can you bring me to Lisbon?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I used a few quotes from the actual show... Sorry! I just... The last line just fits in SO perfectly, I HAD to use it! ('Dream bigger pal')**

**Let me know what you think! I already thank you for your corporation! Love you! 3**

When she woke up, there were two Sac PD's standing beside her bed,


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: So, I finished a lot chapter! Gonna upload them every day, for at least the rest of the week, I guess =). Enjoy!**

Blegh. Another boring magazine. In the three days Lisbon's been here, she had read all of the magazine that the hospital provided. Even the ones for lonely women who lived alone, and the technical one for the DIY. The positive thing was that she knew how to do her hair herself, and how to replace a light. Not that she needed it, though. She threw the ELLE away. She could almost dream it.

When she woke up three days ago, there were two Sac PD's standing beside her bed. She had _no_ idea what had happened. They asked what she knew about what had happened, but they didn't came any further with their investigation. She had asked where Jane and the rest of her team was, but they couldn't tell her anything. It was almost as if the police didn't knew anything as well. It had scared her.

And it still did. Not knowing what had happened, or what is wrong with you can be very frustrating. She had experienced it once before, when she was charged for a murder she didn't commit. She went crazy, not like the one where she faked it. She had almost killed herself, it was scary to have the risk of experiencing it again. She hated to lose control. It was what Jane did all the time.

Jane... She missed him. God, how much she hoped that he would just disappear, now, all she wanted to see was him. She just hoped nothing had happened to him.

"Miss Lisbon, I want to talk to you." Lisbon looked up. The officer who talked to her three days ago was standing in the door opening.

"Again?" She snapped. The officer sighed.  
>"Yes... I'm so sorry, Miss Lisbon, but I need to finish this case, as you can understand, right? As a fine agent yourself, you-"<p>

"Agent? I'm not an agent." Lisbon said, with confused look.

"What've we got about the Boss and Jane?" Cho asked, while walking into the bullpen. It was strange to be here, while Jane was in prison and Lisbon was in the hospital. Most of the time he had to be the boss of the team, Jane was there. Now, Jane wasn't.

"Well, I'm glad you ask. Oscar Richards, you know, the Sac PD who interviews Jane and the Boss? He interviewed the Boss, and she denied the fact that she is an agent. Looks like a case of memory loss." Cho sighed. Grace was right. And this would only make their work difficult. Both Jane and Lisbon had no idea what had happened. Cho hated these cases, and even more without the help of the duo.

Cho's phone rang. "Kimball Cho."

"Hello Agent Cho. Agent Lisbon is allowed to get visitors. Especially now she's lost her memory."

"Okay, thank you." Cho said, and hang up. Van Pelt and Rigsby looked at him, a worried expression on their faces.

"We can visit Lisbon." Van Pelt exhaled very loud. She was obviously relieved.

"What about her memory?" Cho shook his head, and the trio sighed simultaneously.

Jane walked through his cell. He was getting crazier with the day. He started to hear voices. His wife and daughter's voices. And he saw them. He fell to the ground, silently. The voices disappeared, they were replaced with Lisbon's face.

"Lisbon..." Jane whispered, and stretched his arm out for her face, but couldn't reach her.

"Lisbon!" Jane said, when he saw her face slowly fading away. Jane opened his eyes. He was in his attic, and he just woke up. He looked around him, and saw his jacket hanging over his chair. He got up and grabbed it. He needed to apologize to Lisbon about his behavior. Sure, he couldn't change the way he acted, but he could show that he was sorry. So, he walked the stairs downwards. He felt light in his head. Well, he didn't slept really good. Not that he needed any sleep, but it could sure have something to do with it.

"Jane! Jane, wake up!" Someone grabbed his arm. He opened his eyes, and looked straight in Grace's eyes.  
>"Wha- What happened? What's wrong?"<p>

"I don't know, I was about to ask you."

"I- I don't... I don't know..." Jane murmured.  
>"We need to put them together." Jane heard Van Pelt talking to Rigsby. He figured it was about him and Lisbon, but his head was heavy and it was not clear in his mind. He needed to sleep.<p>

"Miss Lisbon, we want you to visit someone. Maybe we will figure out what happened." Lisbon looked up in an instance, and tried to move, but she couldn't.  
>"No, Miss Lisbon, slow down, this nurse will place you in a wheelchair." Lisbon's eyes widened. Another sign that she was losing control. Not good. She didn't liked it at all.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that was it for today! Let me know what you think! Love you!**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter simply contains one confrontation between Jane and Lisbon. I know it's VERY short, but forgive me! Just enjoy this, alright? (6) =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't know what I'm doing here, but I know that I don't own The Mentalist.**

* * *

><p>Lisbon stared at the floor. She didn't dared to watch at Jane, but she didn't knew why. For some reason, her instinct told her so. It told her he had done something wrong, something really, terribly wrong. Not like the things he did on a regular day. But she didn't knew what.<p>

Jane looked at Lisbon, who looked at the floor. He felt awful, and he knew exactly why. He had tried to killed her. Or at least, that's what everybody told him, but he couldn't remember anything. And that's what hurt him the most. He couldn't remember _anything_.

Finally, Lisbon looked up, to find Jane looking at her already, with those clear and beautiful blue eyes. The ones in which she could drown easily, when he pulled a trick on her. The moments where she was angry were her favorites. Not because of the 'being-angry' part, but because of the part in which she was allowed to stare into his eyes, without any one looking at them and searching something behind it.

And finally, Jane saw Lisbon looking up at him. He saw something had changed in her eyes. They weren't the clear green they used to be before, they didn't smile, they were in pain. Jane sighed. It was all his fault. Jane wanted to say something, but he did not know what. Everything seemed wrong. So he just looked at her, and she looked back, without saying anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was it! Sorry it is so short! I'll promise I will make it up with the next chapter tomorrow =).**

**Unneeded information: I'm SO happy! Season 4 will start tomorrow in The Netherlands! *yay* That doesn't mean I won't watch it on the internet, but still! Season 4 is like THE BEST SEASON! =)**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: I'm still sorry about yesterday's short chapter! SORRY! Today, I hope the chapter is a bit longer! =) I rewrote this chapter a million of times, just to get it perfect, but I still think I failed. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! (tonight new episode! Too bad I can only watch it tomorrow morning, because of the time difference and the fact they have to upload it on the internet... Damn! Why do I live in The Netherlands?)**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do a disclaimer with every chapter? I don't think so! But, because it's you: I don't own The Mentalist!**

* * *

><p>"What are they doing?" Grace asked, while looking through the one-way-mirror. Jane and Lisbon were looking at each other for almost one hour, without saying anything. What were they thinking about? She wished she could read their minds, she always did. Those two were two closed books to her, she could never really understand what they wanted. If they wanted to get together, or not, or if they hated each other, or not. At first, when they called her about this case, and heard Jane tried to kill Lisbon, she wasn't really surprised. But immediately, she thought it was strange. Though they wanted to kill each other, they loved each other. They could <em>not<em> kill each other, it just couldn't.

"I don't know..." Rigsby said, still looking at the two.

"Can't we just- Wait! Did Lisbon say something?" Grace said, and ran to the mirror.

"Do you know what happened?" Lisbon asked, her voice broke. Jane shook his head.

"Or do you know why I'm in the hospital?" Again, Jane just shook his head. Lisbon frowned.

"You're lying." She stated.

"No."

"Yes."

"No..."

"Yes, you are!" Grace rolled her eyes. This was not helpful.

"Okay, I don't know what happened, but I know why you're in the hospital. Someone stabbed you, tried to kill you. And they think I did it, because I was covered in your blood." Lisbon's eyes widened.  
>"You did WHAT?" Lisbon exclaimed, followed by a series of coughs.<p>

"I didn't _do_ anything! I swear to God!" Jane pleaded. Lisbon placed her foot on the floor. Jane mentioned and shook his head.

"Stay in your wheelchair! And believe me, I don't know anything!" Lisbon sat back, and shook her head.

"How do I know for sure?" Jane looked her in eyes.

"I swear it on my child's grave."

* * *

><p>"I swear it on my child's grave." Lisbon's mouth almost literally hit the floor. She had asked it one time before, when they were almost dying, or at least, that's what Lisbon thought. Jane told her he couldn't, but now, he did it. Though it was her job not to trust Jane, she trusted him with her life. She nodded.<p>

"I believe you." She said, softly. Jane smiled a small grin.

"I know you do. But the rest doesn't. And if they continue not to trust me, I can be put in jail for five to ten years."

"Yeah, well, that can be a problem." Lisbon said, with a serious tone. Suddenly, Jane looked up, in her eyes, and tried to tell her something. She knew what he meant. They had to convince everybody how much Jane loved Lisbon, so that they could show that he was not competent of killing her, and there was only one way to do it. She nodded. Jane looked to the mirror, to get some kind of agreement, a permission to do it, though he knew he couldn't see anything and he knew they would never agree with him on this. He walked around the table, kneeled in front of Lisbon and cupped her face in his hands. He connected their lips, and Lisbon deepened the kiss. It felt so good, as if they were determined to do this. They deepened and deepened the kiss, until it felt as if they were glued to each other, incapable to release. And they didn't want to stop. For seven years, they longed for this moment. For seven years, they longed for each other. And now they got what they both wanted.

Grace looked quietly, with her mouth on the floor, at the sight of a kissing Jane and Lisbon. She never thought she would live to see the day those two would kiss. She turned around to Rigsby, who smiled at her. She returned her face to Lisbon and Jane. Well, at least that was settled. Cho already told her so. He knew it from the moment they met. And ever since he kept on telling Van Pelt and Rigsby that one day, Mister pain-in-the-ass and Misses I-don't-want-to-know-but-secretly-I-do would kiss, maybe even get together. Great, now Rigsby and Van Pelt had to pay him fifty bucks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: These were actually two chapters, but I put them in one, especially for you! NOW! Can you review please? =)**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: SORRY! I'M SORRY! I totally forgot to upload! I'm so sorry! I was learning the assigned words for French! OMG! And I was like: "So... I forgot something, but I don't know what..." Sorry!  
>Anyways! I hope you're still with me... If yes, enjoy this chapter! (I'll upload 2 chapters!)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist.**

* * *

><p>"Alright... I've seen what you did this morning with Agent Lisbon. Very smart, I have to admit. 'Actions speak louder than words.' But that still doesn't makes you innocent, you know that." Jane sighed. Jay Castro, Jane's lawyer, straightened his files. The team insisted on giving Jane a lawyer, even though he didn't wanted one. He was not capable of defending himself, not like he did last time. When Sam Bosco sued him for the microphones beneath his desk, Jane was perfectly fine and he could easily talk himself out of the situation, without a lawyer. He even managed to get a fine from around 20.000 dollars, without doing anything wrong. But now, he wasn't, and now, he <em>was<em> wrong, and he knew it.

And Jay was right, well, almost. It wasn't a smart move in proving he is innocent, but it was a smart move in proving Lisbon how much he loves her. He smiled.

"So, you're a insomniac, aren't you?" Jay asked. Jane frowned.

"...Yes?" Jane said, hesitant.

"Great. I think, because you're an insomniac, you're a sleep-walker as well, am I mistaking?"

"I don't know, I guess..." A big smile appeared on Jay's face.

"Oh, this only gets better and better! So, I want to invite a doctor who is specialized in sleepwalking, and he will run some tests to make sure you're a sleep-walker, alright?"

"Why do you want to know I'm a sleep-walker?" Jay smiled.

"Well, when you're sleepwalking, you have no idea what you're doing. And you don't have any control, right? I was thinking maybe you were sleepwalking. It would explain your memory loss about everything between getting to sleep and waking up, and it would keep you out of jail, because you were unaware of your facts. Are you with me?" Jane smiled. What a damn good lawyer he is.

Jane closed his eyes. Well, that was pretty easy. All he had to do was lay there and try to get to sleep. Easier said than done. He hadn't slept in days, he couldn't get all of this out of his head, and with Lisbon still in the hospital and not with him, it only got worse. The only good thing he heard these days was the fact Lisbon was still alive. That made him smile for a few minutes. But then he needed to sleep and he lost the smile immediately.

"Jane, if you have any problems, feel free to ask me, okay?" The doctor offered. Jane was pretty sure he needed to ask him now already, for some sleeping pills. Man, this was not going to work. All the doctor would see was how Jane would get nightmares. That was not really helpful for his investigation.

Jane nodded, and made himself at ease. For how far he could make himself at ease, on that metal bed in his prison cell, surrounded by devices. It always sounded like a hospital, and he hated those. When he was a little boy, he needed to go to the hospital a lot of times, when his mom was ill. Hospitals are a trauma to him, that's why he needs to get out of it as soon as possible.

He took a deep breath, and imagined laying on the couch in Lisbon's office, with Lisbon babbling on and on about the case they were working on, about him, that he needed to get his fat ass off of her couch. He soon fell in a deep sleep...

"Look, Miss Lisbon, we ran a few tests on Patrick Jane, because we think Mister Jane is a sleep-walker. Sleep-walkers are-"

"Yes, I know what sleep-walkers are." The doctor sighed.

"Alright. Because Mister Jane suffers from a high level of stress and depression, covered over a lot of years, we believe he is a very good sleep-walker." Lisbon shook her head.

"He never sleep-walks at work, and-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but you're wrong, Miss Lisbon. Mister Jane never sleeps at work, and if he does, he does it after work time, am I right?" Lisbon nodded, hesitant.

"Because he only sleeps when everybody is away, you never saw it either, didn't you?" Lisbon shook, still hesitant.

"So, we ran some tests, to see if Mister Jane is indeed a sleep-walker, and look what we discovered." The doctor got a laptop out of his bag and put it on Lisbon's lap. He hit the play button, and Lisbon saw a sleeping Jane. He was so peaceful and silent when he was sleeping...

"Look at his movements. You can see he struggles with getting to sleep." Lisbon nodded.

"I'll fast forward this to the most interesting part..." The doctor said, highly concentrated. He stopped at one moment, and Lisbon saw Jane sitting up straight, followed by him getting out of bed. He walked over to one of the devices standing is his cell, and pulled a few wires out of them. He walked back to his bed, and laid down again.

"You see? Mister Jane shows major aggressive acts in his sleep, which are caused by his past. Most likely the same thing happened in the night he attacked you."

And suddenly, Lisbon knew it. The memories hit her like a bullet.

_Jane came walking into Lisbon's office. Lisbon sighed. She knew he was sorry, she knew he came to apologize, but she just didn't wanted to hear it. He didn't mean it. _

_She found something strange about him, but did not know what, or why._

"_Don't you start, Jane! I'm serious! What you did today was unprofessional! And unethical!" Jane said nothing, he only nodded. He stood in her office like a zombie, staring at Lisbon with his clear blue eyes._

"_Dammit, Jane, answer me!" Lisbon exclaimed, despite the fact she didn't wanted him to talk. Now, she was sorry. But Jane didn't react. He still stood there._

"_Jane? Jane, are you alright?" Lisbon asked, getting up out of her chair and walking to Jane. Then she saw it. He was holding a knife._

"_Jane, what are you going to do with that knife? Jane?" Lisbon said, swinging her hands in front of his face. No answer, again. She grabbed his arm, and shook it. That was when she felt a horrible pain hitting her in her side. She turned her head to look at the spot where it hurt, when she felt the same pain in her arm._

"_Jane?" Lisbon exclaimed, before getting another cut and passing out._

Lisbon stared straight forward. The doctor pinched her in the arm.

"What happened? What did you see?" The doctor asked, curious.

"He... He attacked me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLIFFHANGER! Well, just review, all right? =)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Second chapter of today! The last one, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist. Bruno Heller does.**

* * *

><p>"Patrick, I believe you, you just need to realize that a jury may not." Oscar said, taking a chair, turning it around, so the back was facing forwards, and sat down.<p>

"Meh, I believe they will believe me, if you believe me." Oscar rolled his eyes.

"Patrick, don't make this harder than it already is."

"Do you find this hard?" Jane asked, sarcastically.  
>"Alright, that's it, I'm done here." Oscar exclaimed, turned to the mirror and then to the door. Jane smiled.<p>

"Oh, Oscar, could you do me a favor and get my lawyer here? Please?" Oscar didn't say anything, he just sighed and walked out of the room.

Jane sat back. He was getting bored of the prison life. He couldn't even visit Lisbon in his free time. That's what bothered him the most. He couldn't visit the woman he loved.

"Jane." The door opened, and Lisbon came walking into the room. Jane jumped up.

"No hurry, I'm not going anywhere. I just needed to talk to you." Jane nodded. Lisbon looked terrible, but he still couldn't figure out why.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Lisbon asked. Jane shook his head.

"Nope." Lisbon rolled her eyes.  
>"I'm serious, Jane."<p>

"I'm serious too, Teresa, I-"

"Lisbon." Now it was Jane's turn to roll his eyes.  
>"Whatever. You need to trust me. Haven't I done enough to show you that you can trust me?"<p>

"Maybe."

"Teresa, I love you. How can I can kill you? Wasn't it enough for you that I swore it on my child's grave? Wasn't it enough for you to kiss me? What do I need to do to gain your trust?"  
>"Nothing. You have my complete trust. The only problem is that I remembered what happened. You attacked me." Lisbon said, seriously.<p>

"I... I did not _want_ to attack you! I cannot even remember I attacked you!" Jane exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in defense.

"I know..." Lisbon said. Though she knew exactly what happened, she couldn't stay angry at him. _I will always protect you, Lisbon_, Lisbon remembered. Why would he break that promise?

"So why do you-" Lisbon flew into Jane's arms, taking in his warmth.

"I love you too, Patrick." Lisbon whispered. A faint smile appeared on his face. He closed his arms around her, resting his hands on her lower back. He felt Lisbon sobbing, very quietly, and looked her in the eyes.

"I just don't want you to go to prison, alright? All of your irritating moves, childish pouts, your stupid discussions with everybody who didn't wanted to hear it, mean nothing to me. They are just an act of the real Patrick Jane. The Patrick Jane I love." Lisbon said, her voice breaking at the end.

"I know, love, I know..." Jane said, Lisbon burying her face in his neck, Jane placing soft kisses in her neck.

"I swear!" Lisbon exclaimed, while hitting the table. Oscar Richards interviewed her, again. He wanted to hear what she knew.  
>"I swear, when he entered my office, I already noticed something odd about him. I already noticed there was something wrong with him, but I couldn't place it. It was all my fault, I should not have been angry at him! You have to believe me!" Lisbon cried. Oscar nodded in sympathy.<p>

"Alright then... I believe you, Miss Lisbon."

"Jury's back." Lisbon felt anxious. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be at home, in her bed, not thinking about the pain it would cause her if Jane ended up in prison. Instead, she was here. She couldn't stop looking at him. She wouldn't stop looking at him, afraid that he would be gone when she looked back.

She sat back in her chair, waiting for the final conclusion of Jane's trial. Well, there they came, the people of the jury. The people who were going to decide whether or not Lisbon could even talk to the man she loved again, without all the protocol, without everybody keeping a eye on her. Without him being in prison.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, have you reached a verdict?" The Judge asked. One man stood up. A big man, with a beautiful suit.

"We have, Your Honor." The people in the front stood up. She didn't really consciously saw them standing up, she experienced this all in a sort of mist.

"Please state your verdict for the court room." The Judge said, while looking from Jane to the jury and back. Lisbon felt as if she was about to choke, it was difficult to breathe.

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Patrick Jane, not guilty." The jury said, and Lisbon gasped, which she didn't find possible, since she couldn't breathe a few moments ago. She looked at Jane, who looked back at her with a big, satisfied smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Last chapter, really! Only an Epilogue will follow, but you don't HAVE to read it =). Let me know! (And yes, I copied the court scene in the first episode of Season 4... I'm Dutch, alright, I don't know how it works in America!)**


	8. Chapter Eight: Story Epilogue

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long! Here you go, the final piece of this story! I just thought I couldn't live without an Epilogue from this story... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist.**

* * *

><p>"You know, none of this would've ever happened if you weren't the annoying Jane you are, you know that, right?" Lisbon asked, while grabbing Jane's hand. It was cold outside, the perfect opportunity for Lisbon to let Jane warm her up. She smiled when Jane placed his arm around her. They walked through the city, which they did a lot these days. In their breaks. Besides, they didn't had anything to do.<p>

"I know." Jane said, simply. Lisbon chuckled. He didn't need a lot of words to explain himself. Suddenly, Jane stopped, which made Lisbon stop as well.

"What's wrong?" Lisbon asked, concerned. He shook his head.

"You know how much I love you, right?" Jane asked, while holding her hands. Lisbon nodded, with a confused look on her face.

"Of course...?" Lisbon said, hesitant. Jane nodded.

"See! You're not sure if I love you or not!" Jane stated, and continued walking. Lisbon frowned, and came running after him.

"That's not what I meant!" Lisbon wanted to grab Jane's hand, but they were in his pockets.

"No, I know what you meant! Do you love me?" Jane asked, and Lisbon frowned again.

"Of course I love you!" Lisbon exclaimed, still not sure where this was going to.

"Will you marry me?" Jane suddenly asked, getting his hands out of his pockets, to reveal a beautiful ring. Lisbon gasped, and hit him.

"You ass!" She chuckled, and looked him in the eyes.

"Of course I want to marry you." Lisbon said, very seriously. Jane smiled, and placed the ring on her finger. Lisbon hugged Jane. She felt happy for the first time in her life. All of the problems in her past, all of the problems in the past few months were gone, all she could see was the most perfect man of the world, and he was soon becoming her husband. It couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p>"Teresa? Madeleine called, she wants to see Leilani." Jane screamed from downstairs. He couldn't hear anything, but that was not a bad thing. He figured giving birth to a child is not easy, though he never experienced it. Well, he saw it happen for two times now, but it still looked painful. He tried to do his best to make Lisbon's pain less painful. He walked upstairs, with a tray full of juice and eggs and bread in his hands. He was still scared that he would find Lisbon not in their bed, being captured by someone, or himself covered in her blood, but it got less these days. He couldn't think about it, he didn't have time for it. He opened the door, and sighed in relieve to find Lisbon still in their bed, with Leilani in her arms.<p>

"Okay." Lisbon whispered, still a late reaction to the remark he made a few moments ago. Lisbon was really, really tired, which made Jane all happy, because that meant that he could take care of her, of Leilani, of everything in the house, and that made him feel great. To do something for Lisbon was all he wanted to do.

He placed the tray on her bed, and bent over to kiss both Lisbon and Leilani. But kissing wasn't enough. He laid down next to Lisbon, and placed his arms around her, covering Leilani as well.

"I love you two." Jane sighed, and kissed their heads. Leilani chuckled, and grabbed Jane's nose.

"Leilani!" Jane exclaimed, but Lisbon chuckled.

"Ah, you like this, don't you?" Jane stated, and Lisbon just nodded. He tickled Lisbon, and Lisbon tried her best not to let Leilani go.

Jane was happy again, which he didn't found possible since the last time he thought that he was happy. He wouldn't screw it up this time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? And I'm not only asking about THIS last chapter, but the whole story! Because _I_ always think my stories suck... Oh well, let me know! =)**


End file.
